The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element wafer including a semiconductor material, a method of producing the light-emitting element wafer, a light emitting element, and an electronic apparatus using the light emitting element.
A light emitting element that includes a luminescent layer having a laminated structure has been known. In recent years, such a light emitting element is produced as a light-emitting element wafer in which a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged from a viewpoint of reducing the size of the element structure and improving the productivity (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-172040). Specifically, by causing crystal growth of a luminescent layer on a wafer and forming an element isolation trench on the luminescent layer with a reactive ion etching (RIE) method, a plurality of light emitting elements are formed on the wafer. After that, each light emitting element is isolated from the wafer, and is mounted on an electronic apparatus such as a display apparatus and a lighting apparatus.